


The Look (of desire)

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look (of desire)

**Title:** The Look (of desire)  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  204  
**Summary:**  "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**Anis**](http://www.anisstaranise.tumblr.com) prompted a fic which included the line: "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."_

* * *

"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

Blaine's eyebrows rose, a hint of a smile playing on the edge of his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he raised another spoonful of icecream to his mouth, the pink of his tongue darting out and dragging along the silver surface, his eyes never straying from Sebastian's.

Sebastian gripped his own spoon hard enough to leave a dent in the palm of his hand, swallowing hard against the urge to move from the armchair to the couch and pin Blaine against the cushions. "You know  _exactly_  what I'm talking about."

Another spoonful of icecream to full red lips. Another slow blink of honey eyes. Another soft, contented hum deep within a tan throat.

"I  _hate_  you," Sebastian growled, tossing his half-eaten bowl of icecream onto the coffee table, crossing the two steps to the couch and pressing his lips to Blaine even as the other male bubbled with delighted laughter and lowered his bowl to the floor beside the couch.

"You're  _so_ easy to rile up," Blaine muttered between kisses, making Sebastian growl again and nip at the flesh of Blaine's lower lip.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
